


Candy Bars

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick always has a candy bar which comes in handy for Ellie.





	Candy Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the Q&A interview where Wilmer says Torres carries around a candy bar.

If there was one thing you could always assume Nick had, it was a candy bar. He knew a lot of people thought it weird especially when he spent a lot of time at the gym (because yes, he did no matter what Ellie or Tim thought), and he tended to eat healthy enough. So why would he carry around something not good for him? 

It was pretty simple. When he was in high school, he loved candy. Sure every teenager liked candy but he  _ loved _ it, it was an obsession of his that for years he denied but it was the truth. His mom had even taken to either making sure there was no candy in their house at all, or having to find a different hiding spot every time she bought candy. 

Nick may have grown out of his obsession (because god was that unhealthy) but it was hard to let go completely and so came to always making sure he had at least one candy bar on him at all times. And no, he didn’t eat one every single day.

He also found it amusing that he ended up working on a team with someone who appreciated the fact he always carried one. Most of his candy bars went to her anyway. 

* * *

_ He and Ellie had been on a stakeout for 8 hours, waiting for their suspect to do something (anything!) that they could get pictures of and get the hell out of there. Or maybe he would if it wasn’t one in the morning.  _

_ Why did they volunteer for the night shift again? _

_ Ellie suddenly groaned from the passenger seat, banging her head against the headrest.  _

_ “I’m bored!” _

_ Nick only made a noise of agreement which seemed to aggravate her. _

_ “I thought you were supposed to be fun?” Ellie grumbled. _

_ “We’re on a stakeout.” Nick pointed out, gesturing towards the house they were watching. “In case you forgot, what fun could I be?” _

_ “Niiiick.” Ellie whined.  _

_ “Elliiiiiie.” He imitated, even getting the whining perfect if he could say so. _

_ Ellie only gave him a glare, settling back into her seat. Nick turned towards the window to keep her from seeing his grin.  _

_ Ten minutes later she broke the silence again. _

_ “I’m hungry.”  _

_ Nick sighed, reaching into his pocket to take out the candy bar.  _

_ “Here.” He mumbled as he handed it to her. _

_ Ellie’s face lit up like he had just given her the meaning to life...who knows maybe to her he did.  _

_ Nick watched her for a few seconds as she happily ripped it up. She took a bite letting out a moan as if she hadn’t had a candy bar in years.  _

_ Well..fuck. _

_ He shifted in his seat as subtle as he could.  _

_ “Nick...you are the most amazing man ever!”  _

_ “That’s what I’m told.” He gave her a smirk.  _

_ Ellie gave a huff.  _

_ Crisis averted.  _

* * *

_ “Oh no..oh no..no!” Ellie shouted, banging her fists against the metal door that had just shut behind them. _

_ “Why didn’t you hold it open?!” Nick shouted, his voice getting high.  _

_ “How was I supposed to know it would  _ lock _?!”  _

_ Nick didn’t have a response and instead settled for gesturing with his hands. “I don’t know!”  _

_ “McGee knows where we are!” Ellie said, her voice boarding on hysterical. “He’ll get Gibbs and get us out in no time!” _

_ He looked at his phone and let out a wince. “Uh..Ellie..” _

_ “What?” _

_ “McGee doesn’t know where we are..” _

_ “You sent him a text!”  _

_ Nick showed her the phone. His text failed to send from the bad signal, and now they had none.  _

_ “He can just ping our last location!”  _

_ “This place turned out to be a maze.” Nick reminded her. “It’ll take a while before they even find out where we are.” _

_ Ellie groaned and slid down the wall until she was on the floor. “This day just keeps getting better and better.” _

_ Nick moved to sit beside her, right away noticing how she shivered a little. He slid off his jacket and placed it around her.  _

_ “Thanks.” She gave him a small smile, right away wrapping herself in his jacket the best she could.  _

_ She looked good in his clothes. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Suddenly her stomach growled, loudly. _

_ Ellie gave him a sheepish look. “I was planning on eating but we got that lead…” _

_ “Check the pocket.” He told her. _

_ She pulled out the candy bar with the biggest smile on her face. _

_ “Lifesaver, I swear!”  _

_ Nick found he didn’t care that they could be locked in here for hours. _

_ Especially when she got as close to him as she could when his jacket only did so much.  _

* * *

_ It was the yearly who’s who party (or at least that’s what he called it). _

_ Nick hated these things. Usually he’d avoid any work function where he had to dress up and kiss ass to people who were nothing but fake, but this one was mandatory for certain employees of NCIS. Sadly, being on ‘team Gibbs’ meant he was now one of them. _

_ There was only one highlight to these things. _

_ Seeing Ellie dressed up.  _

_ He had seen her wear fancy dresses before, seen her wear makeup plenty of times too but seeing her dressed to the nines was a sight he’d never get tired of seeing.  _

_ Especially when she was wearing a pale blue dress that seemed to hug every curve. Nick literally had to pick his jaw off the floor when he saw her from across the room for the first time (thankfully Tim was too busy looking at Delilah who attended these things with him).  _

_ It wasn’t hard for him to notice all the male eyes (some female too) watching her closely. She was easily the most beautiful woman in the room. _

_ “Well don’t you look handsome.” Ellie teased when she finally walked over to him. He felt the ache in his chest ease a little knowing she was beside him and not with those other guys. _

_ “Of course I do.” Nick winked at her. Ellie shook her head in amusement. “You look beautiful, Ellie.” _

_ Her cheeks colored a little making him having to try not to grin.  _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ As the night went on, Nick caught her staring at him multiple times (only because he was staring at her first). These things were always more bearable with her by his side.  _

_ Finally it came time for the SecNav to give a speech and by then both Nick and Ellie just wanted the night to end.   _

_ “Think this will take long?” Ellie leaned towards him to whisper. He noticed Tim give them a look from his seat on Nick’s other side but neither paid him any attention.  _

_ “Probably. Got a hot date tonight?” _

_ Ellie scoffed. “If you mean some actual food instead of the crap they tried feeding us tonight, then yes.” _

_ Nick chuckled. “Not filling enough for you?” _

_ “I need substance.” Ellie grumbled. Nick had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at the look on her face.  _

_ “Here this will have to hold you over for now.” He took out his candy bar, sliding it to her under the table.  _

_ Ellie spent the rest of the speech secretly eating the candy bar.  _

_ And he may or may not have had a dorky grin on his face when she kissed his cheek in thanks as he walked her to her car.  _

* * *

_ Nick and Ellie stood beside each other in Autopsy a little further away from the group standing around one of the tables. Gibbs and Tim were listening to Ducky and Jimmy talk about what they found...or they were. Ducky and Jimmy had gone off topic a bit ago, which was when they had stopped listening. Gibbs usually would have interrupted them a while ago but instead seemed interested in what they were talking about.  _

_ Suddenly Ellie nudged him in the side. Nick gave her a ‘what?’ look. _

_ Ellie gestured to his pocket making him chuckle quietly.  _

_ Just like many times before, he handed her the candy bar.  _

_ Except Ellie didn’t try opening it quietly, and had a big piece still in her mouth when the others slowly turned to stare at the sudden noise.  _

_ Nick couldn’t help but laugh as Ellie stared at them a little wide eyed, her cheeks a little puffed out from the candy still inside that she hadn’t got to chew much of yet.  _

_ At least Jimmy and Tim looked amused.  _

_ Later when they were leaving for the day, Ellie called his name. _

_ “I have a question.” _

_ “Shoot.” Nick said, shouldering his bag. _

_ “You always have a candy bar in your pocket...but it’s never melted, how?”  _

_ Nick chuckled, continuing his walk to the elevator.  _

_ Ellie was right on his heels. “Wait Nick! It’s an important question!” _

_ “Nick!” _

* * *

They had been together for two years and she still ended up eating most of his candy bars. 

Nick never told her that he eventually just kept carrying them around for her. 


End file.
